Here's to a Thousand More Just Like It
by Hikari Kaitou
Summary: The average day in the life of Sweden and Finland.


**A/N: **Back with more from the kink meme. The prompt was: "Day in the life of a couple…. No like fantastic things (when I say fantastic I don't mean it has to be boring... just no death, big dramatic love confessions, or an unbelievable day :P) just regular everyday life, from getting up to going to bed. Mpreg family life is okay too, whatever floats your boat as long as it's just a regular day in their human-esque lives~

Bonus: Preferred Spamano where Romano isn't a completes bastard and DOES love Spain (even if he doesn't always show it) after years of being with him. (Other couples I'd like are franada, usuk, fruk, ame/can, greece/japan, sweden/finland, gerita... but really I wouldn't mind others~!)

Bonus 2: At some point in the day there is some smut, but doesn't have to be intercourse.

Multiple fills are welcome if people would like to take a try at different couples :)"

I cut out the smutty bits in this version since it's against the site rules. If you want to see the full version, it's on my LJ account. The link to that is in my profile. Just leave me a comment asking me to add you as a friend and once I add you, you'll be able to see it. THE YEAR YOU WERE BORN MUST BE INCLUDED IN YOUR PROFILE IN ORDER TO BE ADDED.

* * *

><p><strong>6:00 AM<strong>

Finland started his day in Sweden's arms.

He blinked blearily at the unwelcome sound of his alarm and groped around on the table for the clock so that he could shut it off. It was still dark and his brain hadn't really kick started yet, so though his fingers searched, they were unsuccessful. Finland let out a little groan of irritation, wishing the clock would simply quiet itself so that he could go back to sleep. He didn't really have to get up and start getting ready for another half hour. Why had he set the stupid thing to go off so early?

Finally Sweden took pity on him, extended his long arm beyond Finland's reach, and switched off the alarm with apparent ease. Finland's arm, which had ventured out into the chilled air to turn off the alarm, retreated gratefully back into the warm haven of the blankets. The room fell into silence once more, though this silence was a slightly disgruntled and groggy one rather than the blissful peace of sleep from which they had just emerged.

Finland was vaguely aware that Sweden had begun to move. A tired smile curled his lips upwards at the corners when Sweden's short nails began to run lightly up and down his bare back. He looped his arms around Sweden's broad shoulders and nuzzled his face into the crook of his lover's neck. Finland yawned quietly against Sweden's skin. As the taller man's soft lips touched Finland's scalp in a lingering kiss, Finland was suddenly reminded of precisely why he had set his alarm to go off so early: so that he would have time to lounge in bed with his beloved "husband".

Finland returned the kiss unhurriedly on Sweden's throat. "Good morning, Sve."

"Hn," Sweden grunted sleepily. Finland wasn't bothered by his croaky reply; what Sweden lacked in eloquence he made up for in kisses, warmth, and sincere affection. He sighed, content to linger in Sweden's embrace for as long as he was able.

* * *

><p><strong>6:45 AM<strong>

Sweden clearly remembered the day that he had, to his immense delight, discovered that Finland sang when he bathed. He had been taking his time straightening a picture on the wall in the hallway which contained the bathroom while Finland had coincidently been using at the time to take his evening bath.

Though he had felt awful and creepy, knowing that he was disrespecting Finland's right to privacy, he simply hadn't been able to help finding excuses to remain in that hallway. He wanted more than anything for Finland to invite him to bathe with him, even though he would likely be too embarrassed to take him up on that offer in the unlikely event that he proposed it.

It had been torture, having Finland so close, and yet knowing that, emotionally, his beloved was so distant from him. Finland couldn't even look him in the face without crying out in fright. Sweden clutched absentmindedly at his acutely aching heart, sliding down the wall to sit on the floor with a miserable sigh.

When the first quiet notes of an old Finnish folk song had reached his ears, he'd thought that they were a figment of his imagination. But they had persisted until Sweden was forced by his curiosity to make certain that he wasn't hearing things. He'd approached the bathroom door hesitantly, his sense of guilt and self-disgust growing with every step he took, though never reaching a level that provided him with the willpower to tear himself away.

By the time he was standing just on the other side of the bathroom door, he could hear it clearly. Little splashes accompanied Finland's softly lilting voice, words sometimes slipping into humming as he was forced to close his mouth while he washed the soap from his hair. Sweden had been so overwhelmed by the simple beauty of his housemate's voice that he'd felt as though his heart was somehow clenching and expanding at the same time.

When Finland had emerged from the bath that evening, he'd found that Sweden had retired early, still wearing his day clothes and surrounded by an even darker and more ominous aura than usual (one that he'd failed to recognize as the strange cocktail of joy and shame that it was). He'd had joined Sweden in bed hesitantly, trembling and wondering if he'd unwittingly done something to anger him.

These days, Sweden was able to enjoy his "wife's" singing without having to feel as though he were betraying his trust. Today was no exception. Sweden stood before the bathroom mirror, spreading shaving cream onto his cheeks and chin as Finland stepped into the shower. The taller man picked up his razor slowly, waiting to see what selection Finland would grace him with today.

"Nuapurista kuulu se polokan tahti jalakani pohjii kutkutti," Finland began quietly. "Ievan äiti se tyttöösä vahti vaan kyllähän Ieva sen jutkutti, sillä ei meitä silloin kiellot haittaa kun myö tanssimme laiasta laitaan." (1)

Sweden's lips twitched into a tiny smile at Finland's choice. It had been awhile since he'd last heard this song, but the lyrics came rushing back to him almost instantly. He waited for Finland to reach the end of his phrase before jumping in on the male backup singer's part, tapping his foot in time with the music as he dragged his razor slowly down his cheeks.

Hana-Tamago, who heard her masters' singing from inside the steamy bathroom, butted the door open with her little black nose and charged in excitedly. Sweden could hear the grin in Finland's voice as he continued at his upbeat tempo over the top of Hana-Tamago's attempt to join in with some howling.

The final note of the song wavered on the moist, misty air as Finland switched off the shower. He stepped out onto the bathmat and Sweden set his razor aside to wrap a towel around Finland's shoulders.

"Haven't heard that 'ne in a while," Sweden commented. "'S a good song."

"Never gets old," Finland agreed with a grin.

* * *

><p><strong>8:00 AM<strong>

"Sve…" Finland breathed in between kisses, "I've got to go or I'll be late for my meeting."

Sweden began to pull away reluctantly, but then his eyes fell on Finland's lips again and he leaned across the center console of the car to steal one more kiss, and then one more. Finland was breathless and flushed by the time Sweden finally separated from him for good. There was a slightly dazed look of bliss on Sweden's face that no one but Finland would have recognized as such, and it almost made Finland want to go back for just one more kiss.

Sweden circled around the edge of the parking lot and up to the front doors of the building. Finland always made them say their sappy goodbyes at the back of the parking lot where they were less likely to be seen. Even after all the years they'd been together, he still felt uncomfortable with public displays of affection. Sweden was a pretty good sport about it, but Finland could tell that he didn't see what the fuss was all about, especially since Finland didn't really care about keeping their relationship a secret.

Finland had just laid his hand on the handle of the car door so that he could step out into the late autumn chill when Sweden stopped him. He watched curiously as Sweden reached over and began to fix Finland's scarf, the one Sweden had made for him by hand, making sure that it would properly shield his cheeks and neck from the cold. He caressed Finland's cheek tenderly as he finished.

Finland gave him a small smile.

"You'll call me 'bout lunch, right?" Sweden asked.

"Yeah, but don't get your hopes up, ok?" Finland sighed. "I'm pretty sure my meeting is going to last through lunch and my next one starts pretty much right away after that."

Sweden nodded, but there was a clear look of disappointment on his face and Finland found himself unable to leave him looking like that. Glancing around to make sure that no one was looking, he leaned in and touched a quick kiss to Sweden's lips.

"If I can't meet you for lunch, I'll make it up to you with a special dinner, ok?" Finland promised.

Sweden seemed to perk up slightly at this. He nodded again. Finland glanced down at his watch and made a little noise of dismay when he saw what time it was.

"Ahh, I really have to go," he said, throwing open the car door and sliding out quickly. "Good bye, Sve!"

"Love ya," Sweden mumbled.

"I love you, too."

And with that, Finland had slammed the car door and was hurrying up to the front doors of his parliament building.

* * *

><p><strong>10:00 AM<strong>

Sweden's stomach was growling. That was nothing unusual for this time of day; he normally wasn't hungry early enough in the morning to eat much of a breakfast before he had to head off to work. He checked his watch; he usually had lunch with Finland at around 12:30, but he didn't think he could hold out that long and still expect to be productive.

Sweden reached absentmindedly into his desk drawer for a bag of the baked nuts he usually kept on hand, his eyes still focused on the email he was writing. He only looked down into the drawer when his searching fingertips failed to come into contact with the plastic bag. Sweden's brows furrowed into a fearsome glare when he realized that the space where he normally kept his snack food was empty and suddenly recalled having finished the nuts off earlier in the week.

Sweden let out an irritated huff; he'd written himself a note to restock and put it in his wallet the day before, but somehow he'd still managed to forget. He supposed he'd have to buy something from the convenience store down the street. What a hassle.

Sweden popped open his briefcase to retrieve the small amount of cash he kept there for emergencies. That was when his eyes fell on a small plastic food container with a cold-pack rubberbanded to it that he'd somehow managed to overlook when he'd taken out his papers that morning. There was a sticky note on the lid.

_For my wonderful husband. Love, Finland_

Curiously, he removed the container from his briefcase and peered inside. A tiny smile tugged at the corners of his inexpressive mouth. Inside was a sandwich: smoked reindeer meat on _mjukt tunnbröd. _He bit into it gratefully and sighed in satisfaction. The bread was fresh and soft, the meat smoked to perfection, and the hint of creamed horseradish gave it just the little kick it needed.

To anyone else, it might have been just a sandwich, albeit a decent one. But to Sweden it was a reminder that his beloved Finland, whom he had pursued for more than a century before having his feelings returned and who was never far from his mind, was also thinking of and looking after him. iI love my wife,/i Sweden thought happily as he licked horseradish from his fingers.

* * *

><p><strong>12:30<strong>

Finland leaned back in his chair tiredly and rubbed his eyes. His meeting was just now taking a short break and he couldn't see any way that it could conceivably end within the hour. Luckily they were providing lunch for everyone so he wouldn't have to go hungry, but it looked like he really would have to call off his tentative lunch date with Sweden.

Dispirited, Finland dug his cell phone out of his pocket and began typing a text to his lover.

_Hello Sve, I just wanted to let you know that it looks like my meeting will run long and I won't be able to meet you for lunch today. I'm sorry!_

He pushed the send button and waited. As expected, Sweden replied promptly and briefly. _:(_ Finland imagined Sweden's pouting face (yes, Sweden did pout, though it took a well-trained eye to discern that from his other limited expressions) and was torn between the urge to laugh and mirror the disappointed expression. Finland settled for smiling sadly.

_I really am sorry,_ he typed back. _I'll make it up to you. What do you want for dinner tonight?_

There was a brief pause, and Finland could see Sweden in his mind's eye pondering his options. _Palt_, Sweden replied at last. _And ostkaka for dessert_. (2) There was another brief pause. Then… _I want to eat it off your naked body_.

Finland blushed and hurriedly hid his phone under the table to prevent any of his officials from glancing at the text over his shoulder. Admittedly, the idea was a tempting one, but why did Sweden have to suggest it via text messages while Finland was trapped in this overly long meeting? Finland imagined the playfully mischievous sparkle in his husband's eye as he lowered his mouth to a morsel of cake on Finland's bare skin and had to work to suppress a shiver of arousal.

_Jeez, Sve!_ Finland texted back huffily. _Please don't tease me with those sorts of comments when I'm stuck in a meeting like this! It's just cruel!_

Finland imagined Sweden's low, quiet chuckle as he read his rapid response. _If you're angry, you're just going to have to punish me. I've got some ideas if you need them ;)_

Finland tried desperately not to guess what Sweden had in mind; it only made him frustrated. _Honestly, Sve! You're incorrigible! I really might punish you if you keep this up!_

The smaller blond heard his husband's laughter again in his head. _I look forward to it ;)_

Finland let out a little huff of frustration, switching his phone off and slipping it back into his pocket as he tried to stubbornly ignore the little tingles of arousal that were gathering between his legs.

* * *

><p><strong>3:30 PM<strong>

It was mid-afternoon when Sweden finally got a text from Finland saying that he'd finished his work for the day and was ready to be picked up. Sweden quickly put the finishing touches on the rough draft of the economic stimulation proposal he had been preparing for his boss before gathering his things and heading for the car.

He pulled up in front of Finland's parliament building to find him standing outside waiting for him, relaxing listlessly against the building with his eyes closed. Sweden rolled down the window.

"Finn!" he called.

Finland's beautiful amethyst eyes fluttered open dazedly at the sound of his lover's voice and fell on the car waiting there for him. Sweden frowned slightly as Finland made his way listlessly over to him and opened the door. Finland dropped into the seat beside him, releasing a breath so long and slow that Sweden almost worried that he was sighing away years of his life. It was a bit unnerving to tell the truth, particularly when Finland's head drooped instantly onto his shoulder. Sweden took his hand.

"Y' ok?" he asked concernedly.

"Mm, just a little worn out," Finland replied. "Those meetings really took it out of me today for some reason."

Sweden pulled around to the back of the parking lot before making another move. He cupped Finland's cheek tenderly, smoothing his bangs aside so that he could look into his eyes. Finland returned his gaze passively, causing his lover's frown to deepen. Sweden leaned in and kissed Finland's forehead, then the corners of his eyes, the tip of his nose, and finally his lips.

"Somethin' bad happen in yer meetings?" Sweden probed. "Bad news?"

"No more than usual," Finland assured him with a small smile. "I promise, I really am just a little tired. You don't need to worry, ok?"

Sweden searched Finland's eyes for any sign that the smaller man was simply trying to placate him, but all he found there was a mixture of fatigue and relief to be done with work. Finland leaned in and kissed Sweden's lips.

"Let's go home," he suggested softly.

Sweden nodded. Finland rested his head on Sweden's shoulder once more as the taller man pulled away from the parking lot and turned them towards home.

* * *

><p><strong>4:20 PM<strong>

Finland sighed in relief as he took a large gulp of hot, strong coffee and felt his energy begin to come trickling back to him. Sweden had stopped at a local bakery on their way home and picked up some punsch-rolls (3) in hopes that a sweet treat and some coffee would help perk Finland up. It was working just as well as Sweden had no doubt hoped.

Finland was currently snuggled up to his loveable teddy bear of a husband on the couch in their front room, a large blanket wrapped loosely around their shoulders. Hana-Tamago was rolling around on the floor at their feet, gnawing happily on her rawhide chew stick. Finland stroked her belly with his foot. Nothing picked up Finland's mood like enjoying coffee and sweets with Sweden while watching Hana-Tamago play.

He noticed Sweden watching him apprehensively, clearly searching for an indication that the pick-me-up was helping. Finland smiled sweetly at him and brushed a lazy kiss to his jaw.

"You don't need to look so worried, Sve," he said soothingly. "I'm feeling better already."

"Good," Sweden grunted, stealing another kiss, "'cause I still expect'cha t' make dinner t'night."

"Don't worry, I haven't forgotten my promise," Finland assured him brightly, taking another bite of his snack. "It'll be the most delicious palt you've ever tasted."

Sweden caressed Finland's cheek, the playful sparkle that Finland so loved suddenly glinting in his eyes. "'Specially lookin' forward t' th' dessert'cha promised me."

Finland choked on his mouthful of punsch-roll. "Y-you were serious about that?" he asked, blushing.

"Y' don' wanna?" Sweden asked, looking crushed.

"I thought you were joking!" Finland squeaked, his cheeks going even redder. Sweden wasn't just messing with him; the expression on his face confirmed that. Finland bit his lip apprehensively.

"…We don't hafta if y' don' wanna, but…" Sweden trailed off morosely, staring into his coffee.

"Oh, no, I didn't mean that I don't…!"

Sweden's head snapped up instantly, his intense eyes boring into Finland's as he waited for him to finish that sentence. Finland was scarlet by this point. He fidgeted uneasily.

"I mean, I think it'd probably be fun, but…" he paused, fiddling shyly with the hem of his shirt. "I don't know… it's kind of embarrassing to think about. I feel like I've gained some weight lately, so if you're looking at my body the whole time, you might be kind of disappointed… I don't know…"

A look of alarm flashed across Sweden's face, but Finland was so busy being embarrassed by his own admission that he didn't notice. It wasn't that Sweden hadn't seen him naked in a while; indeed the two of them had fallen asleep naked last night after making love, and Sweden had wrapped a towel around him that morning when he'd stepped out of the shower, but somehow this was different.

Sweden would be staring closely at his body for an extended period of time and from many unflattering angles, so any imperfections would be much more noticeable. As much as Finland relished the thought of having Sweden's mouth and tongue on him, the thought of being under such scrutiny was intimidating. He knew that Sweden loved him deeply, but that only made Finland more worried about disappointing him.

Suddenly, Finland was aware that his mug and the remainder of his punsch-roll was being plucked from his hand and set aside on the coffee table. Sweden pushed him gently down on his back and braced himself over him, knees on either side of Finland's hips and hands on either side of his shoulders. He leaned in and captured Finland's sweet mouth in a slow, sensuous kiss.

Finland's eyes widened slightly as Sweden's hands ran unhurriedly all over his body, revisiting each favorite spot with the careful consideration and reverence he had used on their first night together, touching, feeling, exploring. Finland knew he was beet red, but he said nothing.

Though his heart told him that Sweden had proven time and again, beyond a shadow of a doubt, that he loved every part of him, his head was full of insecure thoughts. His brain was waiting for a crease of disapproval to form between Sweden's eyebrows, the corners of his lips to turn downward with distaste, his hands to shy away with loss of interest, even as his heart told him that he was being stupid, stupid, stupid.

Sweden leaned in and claimed his lips again softly. "Yer perfect t' me, every inch of ya, jus's much 's th' first time I fell for ya," he whispered, his cheeks almost as warm as Finland's at these sappy words.

"I'm sorry," Finland breathed. "I know you love me, I just… I look in the mirror and notice that I've put on a little weight and it disappoints ime/i, so I just kind of…" He paused, averting his eyes in shame. "I'd be so sad if I stopped being attractive to you…"

"Finn…" Sweden muttered.

Finland suddenly realized what he's just said and hid his face in his hands. "Ah, what am I saying? That was so embarrassing… Please just forget that part, ok?"

"Hn," Sweden grunted as he leaned in and kissed Finland's forehead. "'ll never stop thinkin' yer cute."

"Sve…" Finland began to lower his hands slowly from his face.

That was when Hana-Tamago saw her chance and sprung; Finland's face was at the perfect height to be licked mercilessly and her wet little tongue got him right in the nose.

"Pfft! H-Hana!" Finland squawked in surprise, squirming away from the edge of the couch and out of reach of her kisses. "Down!"

Hana-Tamago just hopped up on the couch beside him and continued to lick any area of his face that she could find.

"Jeez, Hana! You really know how to spoil the moment!" Finland laughed, shooing the puppy away from his face gently and holding her against his chest instead.

Sweden offered him a tiny smile. "Looks like Hana still loves y' too."

"I guess so, huh?" Finland replied with a shy chuckle. "Thanks, you two."

Hana-Tamago gave a playful yip and made another lunge at his face with her warm, wet tongue. Finland jumped, causing all three of them to roll off the couch and onto the floor in a hopeless tangle of blankets, limbs and laughter.

* * *

><p><strong>5:00 PM<strong>

Sweden didn't want Finland to feel pressured so he didn't say anything more, but he watched Finland closely as he helped him prepare dinner for any sign that he was going to allow Sweden to have his way with dessert. Listening to Finland hum softly to himself as he stuffed the palt, a gentle smile of contentment on his face, soft blond hair shining with a healthy luster in the light of their kitchen was only serving to make Sweden more eager.

His heart leapt hopefully when Finland had set the timer for the palt to boil and began to gather the ingredients for ostkaka. Finland happened to glance over at Sweden as he set the almond meal on the counter and smiled shyly, clearly guessing what Sweden was thinking about.

"I thought about it a little more and decided it might be fun," Finland said lightly, trying to pretend that he'd made this decision casually, though Sweden could see him blushing.

Sweden could feel his own face going red, and the desire to have his wife closer seized him. He wrapped his arms around Finland, the smaller man's back against his chest, and began to kiss his neck hungrily. Finland let out a squeak of surprise at the sensation of Sweden's warm, breathy mouth against his ticklish skin.

"Stop it, Sve! That tickles!" Finland laughed, swatting his husband playfully. "I haven't even started making the cake yet!"

"Y' taste good ev'n without th' cake," Sweden muttered, tracing up the side of Finland's neck with the tip of his tongue.

Finland swatted him lightly again, still blushing and trying not to laugh. "Honestly, what am I going to do with you? You're like a bad child who sneaks sweets before dinner."

"Y' gonna punish me?" Sweden asked hopefully.

"My punishment will be no punishment," Finland said shrewdly without missing a beat. "We'll just see how you like that."

* * *

><p><strong>9:00 PM<strong>

Steam rolled out into the bedroom as Sweden and Finland, skin still flushed from the hot water of their shower, emerged from the bathroom twenty minutes later, towel drying their hair. Finland stripped away the soiled sheet and tossed it aside for later laundering before climbing into bed with his beloved husband.

The smaller blond couldn't remember the last time he'd been so exhausted. It had already been a tiring day, but after their special dessert course and the second round they'd had in the shower, Finland was so grateful to be returning to his warm bed. He set the alarm for the next day while Sweden made himself comfortable, then snuggled happily up to his husband.

Sweden accepted him into his embrace, rubbing his back lazily. Finland inhaled against Sweden's skin, relishing the fresh scent of soap and shampoo, then kissed him. No words passed between them. No words were needed. Both already knew that the other one felt exactly as he did; sated, blissful, and full of affection so profound that words would be insufficient to articulate it.

Finland's eyelids grew heavier with every passing minute. Sweden's warmth, steady heartbeat, pleasant scent, and gentle touch were lulling him quickly into a contented doze. The last thing that he was aware of before he drifted off completely was the slight pressure of Sweden's lips against his.

Finland ended his day in Sweden's arms.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: (1) The song Finland chose is called "Ievan Polokka". It's such a fun, catchy song; I recommend listening to it if you haven't already heard it. Here's the official music video of the Loituma version: http :/ www .youtube. com /watch? v=NgrGRcjyz Vw&feature=fvst**

(2) Ostkaka is Swedish cheesecake. It's made with cottage cheese and almond meal, and the flavor is a lot more subtle than American-style cheesecake.

(3) Punsch-rolls are a Swedish dessert made with a mix of crushed cookies, butter, and cacao, flavoured with punsch liqueur wrapped inside a roll of green marzipan and each end dipped in chocolate.


End file.
